


Better to Reign in Hell

by DavidB1000



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Gen, Help find John his pants please, Humor, Kara is God Now, Mild Drama, Nerdiness warning, Power Does Not Corrupt, Surreal
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-01
Updated: 2017-11-11
Packaged: 2019-01-27 17:39:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12587140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DavidB1000/pseuds/DavidB1000
Summary: This story shows Kara in a different light, one her friends and family do not recognize. Now literally Omnipotent, outlasting the Heat Death of the Universe, Kara goes back in time to make changes to some of her biggest regrets.Chapter 2 up!Chapter 3 now up! Dr. Manhattan and Darkseid both make appearances.





	1. An Introduction to Divinity

There was a bright flash of light, and when it faded, Supergirl looked around the room she was in, and it took her a moment to realize where she was. She was in her apartment. She walked into the bathroom and looked into the mirror. Her reflection stared back at her, and she smiled. “I forgot how I looked. It's been so long since I saw my own face. The things you forget sometimes.” 

She walked back out and into the living room again, and looked around the room. Her eye caught a piece of paper and she picked it up and smiled. Her memories never left her, no matter how much time had passed for her, so seeing everything here, and now, made her happy.  
She knew what today was, and she knew exactly where to go. “Wait until you get a load of this power, Alex.” She suddenly vanished.

&^&

Alex nearly jumped six feet in the air when Kara materialized suddenly in front of her while she was concentrating on an experiment in the lab, something she rarely had time to do while planning her wedding. Her first love would always be Science, as she joked from time to time. Maggie had always groaned at that joke.  
“YAHHHHH!” Alex yelled.  
Kara grinned. “Sorry, I forgot about how that would look.”  
“You want to tell me why you suddenly became Goku?” Alex sighed.  
Kara chuckled. “Nothing that mundane. I've grown into great power, and I came back to this time, to here, and now, to do things differently. Everyone has decisions they wish would play out differently, I'm no different. Not now, not even back when this was now.” 

Alex rubbed her forehead. “Are you saying you're Kara from the future, and you came back in time? What happened to this Kara?”  
“I merged with her. It's easy with how powerful I am now. I don't wish to do too much different, I just wish to do some things differently.” Kara smiled.

Alex took a deep breath and opened her mouth to speak. Kara interrupted her. “How powerful am I?” She then grinned.  
Alex's eyes widened. “Did you just know what I was going to say before I said it?”  
Kara smirked. “That was merely a parlor trick, Alex. Allow me to show you so much more.”  
She raised up a hand and stretched it out, palm open. Alex grabbed hold of her hand.

Alex blinked as suddenly she found herself somewhere else. She wasn't certain where she was, only that there was something she was standing on. Everywhere she could look, she could see endless darkness. Pitch black greeted her eyes. Kara's voice spoke. “The biggest question never answered as Issac Aminov wrote, was about reversing the course of Entropy. Remember that short story?”  
Alex looked around, still seeing nothing, and spoke. “Yes. I remember that story well.”

“Well, I solved that question, Alex. The answer was simple, and just as simple as the line in the short story. Let there be Light!”  
A blinding radiance flared into life at those words, and Alex stared in shock at what she was witnessing. Her scientific mind recognized the events that she was seeing. “This is the birth of the universe.”  
Kara appeared before her, floating, and said. “Correct.”  
She closed her eyes, and opened them a moment later. They shone bright white, and the light made Alex flinch to look at, and she felt the heat and warmth to the very core of her being, her soul, she thought. 

“There's no need to worry, Alex. I'm still your sister, Kara, I just happen to be a hair shy older than the Universe now. Heat Death was a very lonely time.”

Everything shifted back to Alex's lab. Alex took a deep breath. “So, Supergirl became Omnipotent.”  
Kara chuckled. “I suppose that's one way of looking at it. So, yeah, essentially, I became God. Or rather, as the case would be, I am God. There's no end to how powerful a Kryptonian gets under a yellow sun.”  
“Exponential Growth.” Alex sighed.

“Exactly!” Kara grinned. “So, yeah, a grain of sand accelerated to almost exactly the speed of light would have the energy equivalent of the entire universe.”  
“And at the speed of light, according to physics, it would equal infinite energy, because it would suddenly have infinite mass. So, you are the grain of sand that went faster than the speed of light.” 

Kara nodded. “That's one way to look at it. Things I've done in my life need to be changed. I don't see any problem with fixing them. After all, what can challenge Omnipotence?”

Alex sighed. “Only you would make jokes even now.”  
Kara chuckled. “I will never lose my humor. After all, I found Divinity to be the greatest form of comedy.” 

“Try not to kill people just by giving someone the evil eye.” Alex sighed.  
“Who do you take me for? Lucifer on a bad day?” Kara smirked. “I've met him, he gets way too much flack. Poor guy.” 

Alex groaned. “I'm going to start drinking now.” 

“In the middle of the day? Geez, Alex, we need to talk about your alcohol problem.” Kara grinned.

Alex strongly resisted the urge to flip Kara the bird. “I hear you thinking that.” Kara smirked.  
“Stop reading my mind!” Alex groaned.

Kara nodded. “Very well.” She then vanished.  
Alex sighed. “Well, this promises to be interesting. Oh, Kara.” 

&^&

Lena looked up from the desk in her room as Kara suddenly appeared in front of her.  
“Uh. Kara...” Lena blinked.

Kara grinned. “Hi, Lena! I'm here to make sure I don't make the same mistakes twice! I need to help you! I didn't originally, and that's what caused so many problems. But I'm here for you now.”

Lena rubbed her forehead.”Kara, I'm confused. What's going on?”  
Kara took a deep breath. “Well, long story short, I am not the same Kara you knew. I have been around since time began again, and before that, I was alive past heat death. I reversed Entropy, Lena. With but a single statement. Let there be Light.” 

Lena blinked. “So, I fell in love with God. Boy that's awkward.”  
Kara chuckled. “You can still call me Kara, despite me now being Omnipotent.” 

Lena sighed. “I'm mostly curious what it's like being everywhere at once with Omnipresence.”  
Kara smirked. “It's a bit more controllable than you think. Want me to scare Morgan Edge?” 

“Please don't, Kara. I feel as though it would be a substantial waste of your time.” Lena frowned.

Kara smirked. “That's okay, I have something in mind that won't scare him per se, but get him to really not bother you anymore. I'm not going to break time and space now just because I'm literally the Alpha and the Omega now.”

Lena sighed. “Well, okay then, Kara. You take care of things how you see fit. I'm not going to challenge God.” 

Kara grinned. “Good thing too!” 

&^&

After leaving Lena, Kara appeared before Morgan Edge as he was sitting down at his desk. “YAHHHHHHHHH!” Morgan Edge yelped. “Supergirl! Don't do that!” 

“I know what you will do, and who you are, and who you work for. One could say I am beyond such simple things as scaring you.” Kara grinned.

”You know what I will do? Did you become Psychic?” Morgan Edge sighed.

“No, I am Omnipotent now. Want me to summon Darkseid to prove it?” Kara smirked.  
Morgan Edge flinched. “There's no need to get that dramatic. Just mentioning him proves you're far beyond my comprehension here.” 

“Good. Because that really would start being a logistics nightmare.” Kara grinned again.  
“So, why come to me, anyhow? If you're essentially God now, why not start big, not small?” Morgan Edge asked.

 

“Because I'm not trying to warp everything, I'm just correcting a few mistakes I made back when I was more normal Kara. It's simple things, really. I just want you to behave yourself until the appropriate time, and you will know when that is.” Kara spoke softly.

Morgan Edge nodded. “I will not cross you.”  
Kara grinned again, which was starting to get on Morgan Edge's nerves. “Good, because if you do cross me, I will spread you across an infinite number of universes like a fine jam, and task Darkseid with the job of reforming you by collecting the pieces across infinity!” 

Morgan Edge gulped. “I understand that just fine!”  
Kara nodded. “I'm glad. Now then, I need to go see someone else.” 

&^&

After leaving Morgan Edge, Kara brought herself into another universe. It was time to give a little bit of advice to a very smart man.  
She called out in the room she found herself. “DaVoe! The Thinker! I know you're here. You can't hide from me. I'm God now!” 

She heard a voice call out. “If you're God, why waste your time with me?”  
Kara moved to where the voice was faster than a Planck second and grinned. “Because it's fun messing with my friends. Even their enemies they do not know yet.”  
The Thinker stared at Kara. “You know what I am, why not tell Barry all of it?”  
Kara shrugged. “I chose to come back to change some mistakes, not alter everything everyone has ever done. I'm Omnipotent, but it doesn't make me an asshole. Besides, even you have your reasons for things.” 

The Thinker frowned. “This is still quite a confusing situation, if you think about it.”  
“You know all about thinking.” Kara chuckled. “Let's not mince words, you're not, when you get down to it, truly an evil person. I know beings far more evil, and they're coming.” 

Her message delivered, Kara disappeared.

&^&

Barry just about jumped a foot in the air when Kara appeared before him. He was busy looking over notes he had made when he was crazy, for lack of a better term, after leaving the Speed Force prison.

“Kara!? When can you teleport?” Barry sighed.

“A long time ago. I'm a lot more powerful than the Kara you know. I'm very old now. One could say I've seen it all, and that's not a joke, I have seen it all. I saw the very end of time, Heat Death, and I saw beyond it. I reversed Entropy by simply uttering a sentence. Let there be light, and there was, Barry, and it was good.” Kara grinned.

Barry frowned. “This is way too early in the day to deal with this.”  
Kara grinned. “Want me to prove it by summoning the Black Flash? Who looks like zombie Hunter Zolomon.” 

“No! That's fine! You don't need to summon Death!” Barry yelped.  
Kara chuckled. “Relax, I'm God now, I'm not an asshole.” 

“I'm very glad, but boy did you just turn all religion on it's head.” Barry sighed.

“Yeah, I know.” Kara grinned. “Also, The Black Flash isn't Death, Barry. Just for Speedsters. He's but one aspect of Death! I met Death, she's a really nice lady.” 

“Death is a woman?” Barry asked, confused.  
“Yeah. It's neat, isn't it? Anyhow, I just came by to say Hi. I've got a ton of people to see, across the multiverse. Some of them are assholes, though, but you know, evil or good, no one can hold a candle to God.” She chuckled.

Barry sighed. “This is going to take some time to get used to.”  
“Don't worry.” Kara grinned. “In time, things will be clear. In the future, Caitlin and I get along very well. We were the only ones left after all.” 

“I don't understand.” Barry said, frowning.  
Kara smiled. “Caitlin's powers are Entropy based. I reversed Entropy, and became God. I outlasted Entropy. There's nothing left past Heat Death, Barry, not even Entropy.” 

Barry shivered. “Well, this is shocking news, to put it mildly.” 

“Oh, Barry, you haven't seen anything yet.” Kara grinned and then vanished.

&^&

Kara next appeared near someone playing piano in a bar/lounge. The man playing piano stopped and looked up at her. “Hello, Kara.” 

“How are you doing, Lucifer Morningstar?” Kara grinned.

“You should know.” Lucifer sighed. “Why come here, though, and talk to me? There are many more things that you can do, being God.” 

“Because why not visit everyone I can. I'm Omnipotent now, I can do anything now.” Kara smiled.

“Well, don't let it get to your head.” Lucifer sighed.  
Kara chuckled. “You would know all to well how that works.” 

Lucifer sighed. “I didn't do anything horrible enough to deserve your terrible jokes.” 

Kara smiled. “Fair enough, Lucifer. Perhaps in time, I'll mellow out.”


	2. Out of Order

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter, Lena shows off more of her being a nerd, Kara turns Lillian into a little green alien, and Kara also sets off to visit a lot of people, including Trigon, Raven from Teen Titan's father.

After leaving Lucifer, Kara decided to take a very unique trip. She appeared in front of Lillian Luthor as she was looking at a report on a desk.

“Hello, Lillian.” Kara smiled.  
Lillian yelped and jumped up. “Supergirl, what the hell are you doing here!? No one knows where I am.”

Kara grinned. “I'm God now and I decided to give you a very fitting punishment for your xenophobic craziness.”

“What? I don't understand.” Lillian gasped.  
Kara extended a hand and snapped her fingers. Lillian disappeared, and in her place was a 4 foot tall green-skinned alien that looked like it had come from a movie poster from the 50s.   
Lillian's voice projected from the creature and she screamed. “What did you do to me!?!” 

“I decided turning you into an alien would be rather fitting.” Kara grinned. “Come on, we're going to visit Lena.”

Kara and the shrunken and very green Lillian disappeared as soon as she finished speaking.

&^&

“Lena! I have a surprise.” Kara grinned.  
Lena looked up at Kara, and the green alien Lillian, and said. “Uh, Kara, why did you get a cliché looking alien as a surprise?”

“I'm not just a cliché!” Lillian's voice yelled.  
Lena's eyes widened. “You turned my mother into an alien!?”   
Kara chuckled. “Only for a little while. I'm not rude or mean. So, she'll be back to normal soonish. I just felt as though she needed a unique perspective.”

Lillian grumbled. “For crying out loud, there are better ways to punish me than this!” She then placed her hands on her hips.

“Oh, you know, it's so cute when she does that.” Lena smiled. “So, Mother, you can be my pet while you're like this.” 

Lillian grumbled. “Now see here, I am not a pet!”   
Lena picked up Lillian and hugged her close. “I shall call you my little Nurgle.”   
Lillian grumbled and Kara burst out laughing. “You're going to name your Mom-pet Nurgle?! She's not really a Chaos God.” 

“True, but she's always been a bit pestilent, and he is the God of disease.” Lena grinned.

Kara grinned. “Okay, but now I'm really wanting to summon Khorne.”   
Lillian grumbled as Lena put her back down on the floor. “There is no need to get this silly, you two. Stop this.” 

“She's even more cute when she's still trying to boss around us. You're Omnipotent, Kara. I can't imagine a greater futile exercise than my mother trying to boss around God Herself.” Lena grinned.

Lillian grumbled. “Okay, I get it, Supergirl is God now. Fine. Can I please go back to being human?” 

Kara grinned. “Okay.” She snapped her fingers again, and Lillian reverted to being human.   
“Well, that was unique.” Lillian sighed.

Kara smirked. “I know. It's what I am now though. God. So, all things considered, a little bit of fun never hurt anyone, and besides, you're fine now.”

Lena chuckled. “My mother is going to take a while before she recovers fully.”   
Lillian grumbled. “I can't believe I got picked on by God.” 

Kara grinned. “I can be vengeful at times.” 

Then she disappeared again. Lena grinned. “That's going to take the most time to get used to.”

&^&

Kara reappeared in a large room, and looked around. “I like what you've done with the place.” Said room was very sparsely decorated.  
A booming voice spoke. “This was not how it should be.”  
Kara smirked. “And yet, this is how it is. Learn to understand what I can do now, Trigon.” 

Trigon walked into view, towering above Kara by a good 15 feet. His 4 eyes glared into her two eyes, and then Trigon frowned. “What do you want exactly.”

His manner seemed to change abruptly and Kara smiled. “I just came by for a quick visit. You're a pain in the future. I just happen to be from far into the future. I'm God now. How else do you expect me to be here in your dimension?” 

“Why would the creator of all things choose to visit me?” Trigon spoke.  
“Because hey, I just want you to be friendlier to your daughter. I think you could benefit from being slightly more friendlier than you are.” Kara smiled.

Trigon sighed. “God does apparently work in mysterious ways. Very well.”

Kara grinned. “Good.” She vanished.

&^&

Kara appeared in the middle of the Legion of Superheros in the year 3000.  
“Kara!” Mon-El yelped.

“Hey, Mon-El, everyone. I thought I'd drop by and say Hi to you all. I'm God now.” 

“Is that like Batman when he sat in the Mobius chair?” Brainiac-5 chuckled.

“NO I AM GOD NOW.” Kara spoke with a voice that proved who she was.  
Mon-El's ears rang a bit. “Ow, Kara, my super-hearing.”

Lightning Lad shook his head. “This is just silly, all things considered.”  
Kara grinned. “I know. Sorry, Mon-El. But I have so many people to see and so many of them are going to be probably a bit scared, but I just can't wait to talk to everyone I can.”

Saturn Girl sighed. “Well, do be careful not to hurt people too much with your voice.”   
Kara nodded. “No problem.” She vanished.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigon may look like a demon thing, but he's actually a multi-universal being from beyond time and space, and is Raven's father.  
> He's also like 540 billion times more powerful than Darkseid. :P  
> Comics are weird.


	3. Rise and Fall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara continues to visit more beings. This time taking a trip to a Mars different than her own, to pay a visit to a man who wears no pants. :)  
> Dr. Manhattan.

Kara appeared on the lifeless surface of Mars. But not the Mars from her universe.   
A voice spoke. “I did not expect a visitor here.” 

Kara turned around and smiled. “Well, I can see why. After all, you're not wearing any pants, John. Well, no, you haven't been John in a long time, have you, Dr. Manhattan?” 

Dr. Manhattan looked at Kara and nodded. “Correct.”   
Kara sighed. “To be fair, I never expected I'd be God. I doubt you woke up on the day of your fateful experiment and expected to turn into a naked blue man who can explode people by gesturing at them.” 

Dr. Manhattan sighed. “No I most certainly didn't. Nor did I ever expect to have a conversation with God.” 

“And there are some people who think you can create an entire universe.” Kara chuckled.   
“Those people are greatly exaggerating my abilities.” Dr. Manhattan sighed.  
“You get used to it, after awhile, Dr. Manhattan. It's like how it was with my abilities being over-exaggerated, and that was before I became God.” Kara smiled.

“Perhaps.” Dr. Manhattan frowned. “I wonder though, why are you here?” 

“I'm visiting so many people, and I see no reason why not to visit someone who has his own share of the burden of power.” 

“My power is nil compared to Omnipotence.” Dr. Manhattan spoke.   
“Indeed, but you still understand power, and hey, perhaps in time, you will be able to create human life if you so decide to do so.” Kara smiled.

“Perhaps that will be a goal sometime.” Dr. Manhattan sighed.  
Kara nodded. “I believe in you, John.” She disappeared.

&^&

Kara appeared in a large room. It was mostly empty except for a throne. Sitting on the throne, was someone who did not expect to see her as the expression of annoyance on his face showed. “This is a strange set of circumstances we find ourselves in, Kara Zor-El.” 

Kara chuckled. “Life is a set of strange coincidences. Darkseid.”   
Darkseid sighed. “What brings you here.”   
“As you know by the power radiating from me, I am God now.” Kara smiled.

“I think if we wish to get technical, you had always been God. I am aware you rebooted time itself, so to speak.” Darkseid spoke firmly.

Kara nodded. “That was far beyond what I wished to tell my friends, but I knew beings far beyond human conceptions such as yourself would recognize what had happened.” 

“I am not made of Non-Euclidean Geometry, Kara.” Darkseid sighed.

Kara chuckled. “Darkseid made a joke? Stop the presses, the universe is going to explode!”   
“This is why I do not make jokes.” Darkseid frowned.

“Regardless, in time, my friends can accept what I did better, but it's a difficult task to explain to your friends you reset everything and created an infinitely complex multiverse from scratch by simply stating 'Let there be light.” Kara smirked.  
“Anyhow, I just came to tell you that if Morgan Edge decides to do anything funny, I will spread him across an infinite number of universes like a fine jam, and make you clean up the mess.” Kara grinned.

“Perhaps this is why we cannot have nice things.” Darkseid spoke firmly.   
Kara chuckled. “Well, now, this is a whole new side to you.” 

She then disappeared.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> While Dr. Manhattan gets over-exaggerated with great frequency, he is powerful in his own right.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't claim ownership of the idea of Omnipotence being the destiny of Superman or Supergirl. THat would be the person who wrote the Sword of Superman comic story. Who happened to be one of the original creators of Superman. Yeah, comics are weird.
> 
> But let's hope you all like this bit of surrealness. And if you've gotten any ideas for what else to do to have Kara interact with, please let me know.
> 
> OH ,and yes, A Planck second is the fastest measurement of time possible in the universe according to our knowledge and understanding of time.  
> Being faster than that, well, you might as well be Omnipresent. :)


End file.
